Friendship, Anger, & Love
by cococake
Summary: Trunks told Pan he loved her... but their friendship was wrecked because of it. Can they piece it back together and form something more from it?
1. Friendship and Anger

**Friendship, Anger, & Love**

**Chapter 1: Friendship and Anger **

A/N: Sorry this one is so short! I just couldn't think of any thing else to say for Friendship and Anger! I promise, though... They'll get longer!

Pan glanced across the table as she saw Trunks playfully smiling. _'How could he be smiling? We're not going to see him for four years, does he think it is funny or something?' _She walked out through the sliding glass door and looked at the empty pool. She thought about all the fun they had: swimming, water fights, diving… and that time he almost killed her… those were the good old days… not that she was old or anything… She was fifteen, her hair tied up in an orange bandana with her usual getup on. She sighed… it would be a long four years without her best friend.

She heard a voice coming from behind her. It was Trunks. "Hey Pan, thinking about last summer?" He cocked his head to the side and held a familiar smirk on his face.

"Mmm… yeah… remember when we had that water fight?" She looked over the water and then back at him.

"Hell, yeah!" He re-enacted a throw of a water balloon that nearly knocked Pan out. He laughed.

"I'm going to miss you…" She took three steps closer to where he was standing.

"Same here…" He embraced her into a hug. "Best friends forever, right?"

Pan nodded and felt the warmth of Trunks' body around hers.

Bulma walked out from inside. "Okay, you lovers… let's break it up, Kay?"

Pan hit her arm lightly. "Bulma!"

"Sorry… don't shoot!" she raised her hands up in the air in mock fear. "But, seriously, you two do look cute together.

"But their ages are way, way off!" Chi-Chi said interrupting.

"Yeah, and Trunks is too much of a friend to me…" Gohan said.

"Yeah, also, Trunks is too cool for her!" Goten said, crossing his arms across his chest while displaying the famous Son grin.

"No, Pan is way too hot for him!" Bra wrapped her arms around the young girl and stuck out her tongue at Goten.

"Well, you're too good for him…" Pan pointed at the two of them: secret exposed, they were going out….

Bra blushed, as did Goten. Everybody laughed at this idea insanely, but Pan was too depressed to do more than smile.

Trunks loaded his car down with the final bags. "Oh, I forgot my camera!" Bulma ran frantically inside the house, leaving just Pan and Trunks alone."

"Well, bye, Panny…" he slammed the trunk.

"Mmm…. Bye Trunks…" She felt a tear stat to come to her eye, but wiped it away before it was noticeable.

"Pan…?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Well, I love you too…"

"No, seriously, I love you…"

Pan winced. _'But we are friends… we are not supposed to be like that! He's ruining everything!'_

Trunks leaned in and kissed her lips. Pan pushed him away. "You bastard! How could you do that!" Bulma walked out just as she finished saying this and stormed off.

"What the hell?" Trunks muttered as she flew away.

Bulma took a picture of Trunks, confused, in front of his car.

"Bye, Mom…" He said, leaving for four years.


	2. Anger and Friendship

**Friendship, Anger, & Love**

**Chapter 2: Anger and Friendship **

A/N: Trunks had gotten back and spent the morning with his parents… just a note… Oh, and he'll see Goten later in one of the other chapters…

Pan looked out the window. _'He'll be here soon…' _She cringed. Did she or didn't she want to see him? Why wouldn't she? Why did she get mad, anyway? All of the sudden, she was reminded… He had ruined their friendship out of lust, and she didn't want it to be like that. _'But he's older, now… so he'll be different… unless I'm terribly mistaken…'_ She bit her lower lip with high hopes.

She was older, too. She had finally gained her curves and was wanted by most men and boys. She had tossed the orange bandana about three years ago for hair ties and clips. Her usual clothes had turned into tank tops and skirts, but she hadn't lost her need for a good fight every now and then. The fifteen year old 'Panny' had been exchanged for the nineteen year old Pan.

His car finally stopped in the driveway as Gohan and Videl rushed to greet him. Pan couldn't hold her excitement, or fear, in anymore. She waited behind as she sighed in angst. She saw him get out of his car with a suit on. _'Damn… why does he look so good? What am I thinking? He is… Or was… my friend!' _She studied his frame as he neared the door, only carrying a small bag.

She sighed, preparing herself for one of the biggest greetings she could give. Videl and Gohan went to retrieve the food from the kitchen and left the two of them alone.

"Pan, I'm sorry for what I had said… and done…" He looked intently into her eyes.

"I'm not…" Pan stopped. She had blown it. She just admitted that she didn't care that she had called him a bastard.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry you feel that way." He extended the bag into her direction. "I got this for you… but you don't have to take it if you still consider me to be a bastard…"

_'I don't want it, I want you…' _Pan stood still, thinking. _'No, don't say that, he'll think you're a creepy whore all of the sudden…' _"Thanks…" she said as she took the orange bag from his hand. She slowly pulled back the tissue paper and revealed a glass picture frame of the two of them at Pan's thirteenth birthday party.

Trunks couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast. He so badly wanted to tell Pan that he really wasn't sorry, he had meant to do that and never regretted that, just the outcome… He still loved her, he still longed to kiss her after so many years. He swallowed hard. _'Tell her you want her…' _A voice rang out from his heart. _'No, I'll sound like I've turned into a twenty-four year old pervert!'_

Pan started to cry hysterically. "I'm sorry… I want our friendship back!" Pan found it hard to speak between her sobs.

_'I want more than that…' _Trunks thought as he embraced her in a comforting hug. "It's okay, Panny…" He cooed.

_'God, his voice sounds so sexy…' _She thought as she nestled her head deeper into his chest. She looked up into his eyes. _'I want more than friendship, but I'll settle for what I can take… He said he was sorry, so he probably has a girlfriend or something now…' _

**A little while later, at the dinner table:**

Pan kicked Trunks from underneath the table playfully. He whimpered out as he felt the strong kick. Videl and Gohan focused on Trunks, staring. Trunks nodded. "Heartburn…" he whispered. Pan giggled.

"Oh, okay…" Gohan went back to slurping his spaghetti.

"Tell us, Trunks, where are you staying until you get your apartment?" Videl stared intently at Gohan. She touched his arm as a signal to slow down.

"Actually," Pan chimed in, "He's going to stay with me in the condo…"

"Oh… that sounds lovely…" Videl smiled, happy that Trunks didn't have to go back and stay with 'mom and dad'.

"I am?" Trunks looked at Pan, who smiled at him from across the table. "I mean, 'I am.'"

"As long as you two don't do anything I wouldn't like." Gohan re-filled his plate as he eagerly stared at it.

"Dad!" Pan yelled as she gave an evil glare across the table to him.

"I'm just sayin'…" He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, in that case, stop talking…" Videl gathered plates, starting with Gohan's.

"Hey, I'm not done!" He pouted at his wife.

"Well, that's what you get for talking with your mouth full…" She said, half jokingly. "Besides," she added, "I'll need help cleaning, and I can't do anything if you're still eating."

"Oh… wait… Yes you can!" Gohan glared at his wife who winked at him. "Ohhh… okay!" He got up and left the room.

"Is it just me, or are we always alone?" Trunks put his hands behind his head.

Pan shrugged. _'Yeah, and I like it…'_ She thought.

Hey, by the way, why am I staying with you and not my parents?"

"Because we have a lot of good times to catch up on…" Pan said, as she stood up from her chair.

A/N: Well, that's that… Please Review!


	3. Friendship and Love

**Friendship, Anger, & Love**

**Chapter 3: Friendship and Love **

A/N: I have updated chapter 3 to make it longer, because chapter four was so small! Please read the changes!

Pan tossed the third bag empty bag of potato chips to the floor. Trunks and her were lying on her queen-sized bed, chatting about the past four years, just like nothing had ever happened between them.

"No, but seriously…" Trunks pulled another chocolate-covered strawberry off of the plate.

"I missed you…" Pan looked at his slowly try to get the chocolate off without harming the strawberry. '_That looks real sexy… but why am I thinking this?'_

"Mmm… same here…" he said, mouth full. "But… wait…," he swallowed, "I thought you were mad at me all this time."

"Yeah…" Pan nodded, sorrowfully. "I thought I was, but it wasn't worth it, seeing how much fun we are having now… and I realize how much I missed you…"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah…" He thought about what he had said. "It was wrong of me to do what I did…" He pouted, slightly.

Pan shushed him. "If you say you're sorry one more time… I'm going to have to kill you…"

"Sorry…" Trunks said, pushing his limits.

"Oh… now you're going to get it!" She grabbed a corner of a bandana she had lying around. "Tug-o-war… you, me, now!"

Trunks put down his strawberry and grabbed the bandana. He tugged once, and Pan came flying toward him, landing into his chest. "God, you suck!" Trunk said, now playfully tickling her sides.

"Ah! Stop!" Pan said as she tried to pull away. He was too strong… and, besides, she liked being where she was.

He obliged and wrapped his arms around her playfully. "I missed you so much…" He whispered into her ear.

She giggled. "That flatters me!"

He laughed. "So what has been goin' on in the wild world of Pan Son recently?"

"Oh, you know… this and that…" She made a 'I'm too popular for this kind of thing face' and rolled her eyes.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nah…"

"Have you had one?"

"No…" Trunks was shocked. Pan, looking the way she did had never had a boyfriend. "What about you… Tell me seriously…"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend…" he said, jokingly.

"God, you're stupid…."

"Oh, thanks… no, I don't have a girlfriend… haven't dated since I left…"

Pan felt her heart become lighter. Trunks, with his reputation, was open. But just because he hadn't dated, didn't mean he hadn't slept with every girl he saw.

"Oh, by the way…" Trunks said, grabbing another bag of chips and pulling the opening apart, "Do you want to go to the carnival with me… just as friends…" He said, afraid of what happened last time happening again.

"Absolutely…" She said, picturing a romantic ride on the Ferris wheel.

"I was thinking Bra and Pan could come along too, but I haven't seen either one of them to ask… Are they living together?"

Pan nodded. "Bra's pregnant with Uncle Goten's kid."

Trunks laughed, but then realized they weren't married. "That's not very funny…" he said, correcting his outburst.

"Yeah, I know… so she won't be able to make it, and Goten won't want to come if she's not going… they're getting married once the kid's born, so that's good…"

"Well, it'll just be us two, again…" he sighed, pretending to be bored with always having her alone, but really, he enjoyed it.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" Pan said, sarcastically, looking over her body.

"Naw, you're too good…" Trunks found an opportune moment to kiss her, but decided not to, after what it had done last time. So, Pan took advantage of it and followed through with a kiss. "You're such a hypocrite…" Trunks said, laughing.

"Times change… I'm not 'Panny' anymore…" She said, happy with her actions.

"You'll always be Panny in my eyes…" He said, kissing her again. Pan giggled as he kissed her ear and whispered into it, as to keep it a secret, "Is Pan still a virgin?" He pulled away, being sure to keep her reaction into consideration.

Pan looked surprised, but she let it go. She nodded. "I don't know why, but I kinda was saving it for someone I was closer to…"

"That would be the smart thing… I wish I had done that…" Trunks sighed. "So who do you think this special person is?" Trunks said, secretly praying it was him.

"I think I always wanted it to be you…" she whispered as she kissed his lips.

Pan broke the kiss and tugged at the base of Trunks' shirt, as if asking, 'Can I take this off?' Trunks nodded as he gave her one last kiss on her forehead. She pulled the shirt over his head, revealing his well-built chest. Pan ran her fingers down his chest looking it over carefully.

"What?" Trunks said, touching her hand on his stomach. "You've seen my abs before…"

"Yeah…" Pan said, innocently. "But not like this…" She kissed his lips.

He chuckled as their noses touched. "You haven't changed a bit, Panny…"

"What?" Pan was too lost to hear anything.

"Nothing…" He said, looking into her eyes as though he saw her soul.

"Okay…"

Trunks removed her shirt and looked, thoughtfully it her. "I love you…" he said, whispering.

"I love you, too…" she said as he kissed her forehead.

He slipped her shorts off of her legs delicately. She smiled up at him lovingly as he scanned her body overtop of her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

Pan nodded.

**The next day…**

Pan woke up to see Trunks staring at her face. He mouthed the word 'hi' and smiled. Pan giggled. She was happy, for the first time since he had left.

Trunks pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "I love you…"

Pan smiled. "I love you too…" she whispered. "We have to get going to have breakfast with Goten, though… remember?" She said, still not wanting to move.

"I don't want to move, though…" Trunks said what was on her mind.

"Me neither… but I sort of think that we have to…" She said, kissing his lips, but starting to get up at the same time.

"Kay…" Trunks said, also moving to get up. They both stopped. "Can't we just cancel?" He laughed nervously.

"No, we can't cancel! Get the hell up!"

"Fine!" Trunks said, finally moving to get up.

Pan ran toward the shower and climbed in after making sure he was really getting up. _'Was what I did right?' _She questioned as she shampooed. _'Hell, is anything I ever do right?'_

****Trunks turned off the guest bathroom's shower. He reached for the towel and dried off his body. _'Shit… I hope I didn't do anything I'll regret later…' _He said, recapping their night. He sighed. It was too late to change anything now.


	4. Love and Anger

**Friendship, Anger, & Love**

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update… I broke my shoulder trying to cheer up my cousin… lol… God, I'm really stupid! LOL… Anyways, here's chapter 4…

**Bra and Pan**

Pan's head throbbed in pain. Bra brought back three bottles from the kitchen. "Okay…" She said, eyeing Pan's miserable posture. "You have three choices… You can either numb the pain for three minutes, make it go away and not be able to drive… or not feel your head…"

Pan sighed. "Give me the second one… I don't really think that I'll be going anywhere for a little while." She rubbed her temples and then rested her head in her arm.

Bra shook her head. "Pan, something's up… and you're not telling me… What happened last night?"

Pan choked down the pill. "Nothing…" She whispered as she heard laughs from the other room. _'Goten and Trunks must be having a good time.'_ She thought. _'I just hope they aren't talking about me…' _

"Well, I don't know what it is, but something's up… Why can't you tell me?" Bra walked around the counter and wrapped her arm around Pan. "I promise, if it's serious, I won't tell anybody…"

"No… Nothing's up, really…" Pan muttered.

"Pan… It's obvious you're lying. Don't start with me. You will NOT win!" She spoke, seriously.

"God, Bra… You're not my mother… If you are, that's just freaky…"

Bra laughed. "What happened last night?"

Thoughts rushed through Pan's head. "I don't know…" Pan said, starting to cry a little. "I did something really bad… But it just felt so right!"

"What?" Bra said, shocked at Pan's emotional outburst.

"I lied to Trunks…"

Bra cocked her head to the side. "Like, how lied?"

"I told him I loved him…" Pan dried her tears.

"Humph… at least you didn't screw him!" Bra laughed, thinking she had just made a pretty witty joke.

Pan began crying more violently.

"Oh, shit, you did…" Bra covered her mouth. "Oh my god, Pan… Did you… use anything?"

Pan shook her head and buried her head in her arm again. "I am so stupid!"

"No, no… Panny… Oh…" Bra embraced her into a hug. "Shhh… it's going to be okay… No, Panny… it's okay…"

"What if I get pregnant?" Pan screamed. "Then what?"

Bra shook her head. "Then you and I have the same predicament. It's okay, Panny… At least it was Trunks instead of some retarded jerk…"

"He was, but then he wasn't…" Pan said, jamming her words together.

"Why did you tell him you loved him, anyway?"

"He looked hot…" She whispered.

"Shit, Pan! That's a retarded excuse!"

Pan giggled and wiped away her tears. "But he was good…" She smirked.

"That was too much…" Bra shook out the thoughts of her brother. "It's just like when I found out my parents are still goin' strong!"

Pan screamed. "BRA!"

"I suffer, you suffer…"

Trunks and Goten 

"So, did you have a good time, if you know what I mean?" Goten said, referring to the four years Trunks was away.

Trunks smiled. "You bet…"

"Really? How many?"

"I don't know…" Trunks said, jokingly trying to recall how many girls he had screwed.

"C'mon… guess…"

"Eight?"

"Oh, Trunks is getting rusty!" Goten said, laughing.

"Okay, shut up!" Trunks hit Goten's arm. "Last- oh, never mind…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay… I heard you slept with Pan?"

"What the fuck, Goten? Where'd you hear that?"

"I can hear pretty well… Pan just told Bra…"

"What?" Trunks stood up. "I- I have to go…" Trunks rushed out the door and flew off.

Pan walked out the door, dizzy from the pills and looked at the car. "Seeyouguyslater, okay? Loveyou, Bra… Seeyalater, UncleGoten…" Pan said, her words slurring together as though she was drunk. She walked toward the car door.

"Panny… Maybe you should stay here until the meds ware off…" Bra said, looking at Goten.

Pan nodded. "WheredidTrunksgo, anyways?"

"He flew off in a hurry… said he had a meeting…" Goten lied.

"Okay…" Pan walked past Bra and Goten and fell on the couch.

"I think she's asleep…" Bra whispered to Goten as she giggled.

"They had sex?" Goten said, questioning his hearing.

"Yah…" Bra said, sighing.


	5. Anger

Friendship, Anger, & Love Chapter 5: Anger 

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!

Pan followed his power level and finally scouted him out. She landed and walked over to him. Trunks smiled. "Hey…" He said as she walked closer to him in a nervous stance.

"Why the hell did you leave me like you did?" Pan slammed her fist on Trunks' chest. "Did you think I'm just like every-other-girl and that you can just go 'Hmmm… I think I'm going to fuck her and just take off and-'" Trunks interrupted her rant by kissing her lips.

"No, it's nothing like that…" He grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them. "Something came up…"

"That's bull shit." Pan pulled away from him. "I know that you have no better reason to leave me there like you did… I was drugged…"

"With what?"

"Headache medicine!" She snickered.

"Well, sorry, I love you, though, and I want you to know I would never leave you… but something did come up…" He lied.

"What came up, huh? Tell me that…" Pan began to become impatient.

"Meeting." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "These things just pop up out of nowhere sometimes… and I've got to be there." He lied again. There had been no meeting. He had just got scared into leaving.

"Tell me something Trunks…" She said as she cupped her hands around his face. "Do you really love me or were you looking for a quick fuck so you can go on you merry little way…?" She cocked her head to the side.

Trunks laughed. "Wait," he stopped laughing, "You're serious, aren't you?…" Trunks showed hurt in his facial expression.

"Yes, my dear, I am…" She said, sarcastically. "And if that was the case, why'd you tell me you loved me before you left? Just to play with my head? If so, you are some bastard…"

"No, I was serious, and I still am…" He tried to kiss her again.

"Don't touch me, dip shit."

"Pan, really, cut it out… I love you…"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Then you wouldn't have left me!"

"I HAD A MEETING!" Trunks screamed.

"BULL SHIT!" Pan screamed loud enough for people to start watching them. "YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING LIAR, TRUNKS!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"I AM CALM!" Pan shook her head, fighting tears.

"Since when did this become a screaming contest?" Trunks whispered, nervously.

"I'm not screaming!" She yelled.

"FINE THEN, NEITHER AM I!" He yelled at his loudest, to prove his point.

"FINE!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME!" He yelled back.

Pan stopped, ready to yell her next insult. "What?" She whispered.

"Will you marry me?" Trunks looked into her eyes.

"What?"

"'What' what? I asked you, and this is when you say yes… or no…"

"I don't know…" Pan said, shocked.

Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Wrong answer…" He laughed.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Pan said, still stunned.

"Because I love you and always will… So…" He said shyly. "We can get you a ring, and we can find a nice place to live, and we can settle down and we can have a family." He smiled innocently. "So…"

Pan started to cry. "What makes you think _you_ can settle down? You run around with a new girl every night…"

"I need you, Pan…" He walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"Okay…" She said, smiling. "I will marry you, Trunks Briefs…" _'This is a bad idea…'_ She thought as he kissed her neck.


	6. Anger II

**Friendship, Anger, & Love**

Chapter 6: Anger II

"Mom…? Dad…?" Trunks pushed the door open while holding Pan's hand. "Is Anybody home?"

"We're in the kitchen, honey!" Bulma yelled.

Trunks walked in and saw Vegeta staring over a cup of hot coffee. "Hey Dad! You look………… like normal…" Trunks said, dropping Pan's hand.

"Trunks, sweetie, you look unusually happy this morning… what's up?" Bulma said, drying out a coffee mug she had just washed.

"Mom!" He said, excitedly. "I have great news!"

"Well, what is it sweetie?" Bulma said, confused.

"Well, I really think I can, well… hmmm…"

"WHAT?" Bulma screeched.

"Well, um…" Trunks was trying to find a way to let them know he was serious about getting married.

"Get on with it, brat." Vegeta said, flatly.

"Well… You see, Pan and I…"

"Are getting married…" Pan said, calmly. She smiled.

"WHAT?" Vegeta screamed.

"That's wonderful!" Bulma said, clapping her hands together.

"YOU CAN'T MARRY HER! SHE'S A SON, GOD DAMN IT!"

"Chill, Dad… I lover her…"

"And I love him…" Pan said, weakly.

"Vegeta, Trunks is a big boy now, he can make his own decisions." Bulma said, joyfully.

"NO HE CAN'T! NOT WHEN THEY'RE LIKE THIS…!" Vegeta raged on, arms now flailing above his head.

"Vegeta, CALM DOWN!" Bulma said, impatient.

"WHY? THIS IS LIKE LIFE OR DEATH!" Vegeta said ranting on.

Trunks closed the door. "That went pretty well, huh?" He laughed.

Pan smiled. "I guess…"

Trunks kissed her lips. "Your turn…"

Pan slammed the door. "PAN'S HOME!" Gohan yelled from the living room.

"Hi, Trunks!" Videl wrapped her arms around the young man.

"Hey, Videl…"

"Hey, Panny… I thought you had to work today…?"

"Uhhhh, no… Didn't I tell you? I quit that job… Like, a month ago…?"

Videl sighed. "Of course you quit… you haven't been able to keep a job for more than a week… Well, come into the living room… we just made some tea…"

Trunks stuck his tongue out. Pan hit his stomach. "Stop it…"

"Sorry," Trunks whined, "I hate tea…"

They followed Videl into the living room. "So," she said sitting down, "What was this big news you had to tell us?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah…" He smiled. "Do tell…"

"Well," Trunks sat down next to Pan, "Ummm… I was wondering if…"

"Oh, boy… I don't know if I like where this is going…" Gohan said.

Videl shushed Gohan. "Go on, Trunks…"

"Well, Pan and I were wondering if we could get married…?"

Gohan spit out his tea as Videl's eyes became wider. "What?" They said in unison.

"Oh, nothing…" Pan said, anxious to get out and away from her parents.

"No, Miss Pan… What do you mean, 'Married'? Pan is only 19... And you're what…. 26?"

"That's only seven years, why does it matter?" Pan questioned.

"Well, for failing math, you sure are getting better." Gohan said, bitterly.

"Dad… I've really thought about this… I mean _really _thought about it…." She looked to Videl. "Mamma… say something…?" Pan said, tearfully.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Videl said, still shocked.

"I don't think so…" '_Shit, that slipped…' _Pan thought.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T THINK SO?" Gohan exploded.

"I mean, I haven't checked, but I really, really doubt it…" She corrected herself.

"You two… haven't… had sex… have you?" Videl stammered.

"No!" The two yelled at the same time.

"Good… Well, Trunks, you're a good guy, right?"

Trunks laughed. "Oh, sorry… Yes." He lied.

"Well, we know you're a good kid, we love you, hell, you're like a son to us. But do you two _really_ want to do this?" Gohan said, unsure.

"Entirely…" Pan said. '_What am I thinking… I don't even know if I'm sure…' _She thought.

"Absolutely…" Trunks said, sure of what he was doing.

"Well… Videl, honey…?"

"Ummm… yeah… are you sure you're sure?" Videl said, slowly. "Because if you no, then…"

"Actually," Pan said. Trunks looked at her, confused at what she was going to say. "I've never been so sure of something in my whole life…" She lied.

"Well, great then!" Gohan smiled.

Videl got up and hugged Pan. "My baby!" She screamed.

"Congratulations…" Gohan said shaking Trunks' hand.

"Thank you, Gohan…"

"But, about that sex thing…" Gohan said patting his back.

"What?" Trunks said.

"Really…"

"Yes."

"What?" Gohan yelled.

Pan laughed. "What is it, honey?" Videl questioned his somewhat random outburst.

"Nothing…" Gohan said, rubbing his head. He pointed at Pan. "We'll talk later, kay?"

Pan nodded, still giggling. Trunks walked over and hugged Pan. "This is the best day of my life…" He whispered to her. He smiled.

"Mine, too…" She said, weakly.


End file.
